Everlasting Darkness
by ShipALLTheStr8Men
Summary: Eren Jaeger resents all vampires & has sworn to get rid of as many as he can, especially the most sinister one who stole away his mother, Levi Heichou. He travels into the forest to receive his vengeance, yet things take a turn for the worst. LevixEren, Light BL/Shounen ai.
1. Everlasting Troubles

_Panting_, that's the only thing that flooded Eren's ears, aside from the excruciating pounding of the blood rushing through his head.  
He was running, running as if he was a prey attempting to escape his predator, struggling for any last hope of a thin thread that was about to snap.

"Eren~.", a male's voice called out, snapping Eren to struggle to regain his senses.  
He couldn't think, all he could process was that something, no, _someone_, was chasing him, and he needed to get away. Everything was a blur, but he saw mixtures of brown, green, and kept running, faster, and _faster_, puffing to attempt to ease the ache in his chest.

"_Calm down"_, he thought to himself, _"I need to understand where I am or else running won't get me anywhere." _He began to slow down and saw something, something tall and sturdy. Vision still blurred, he took his chance and hid behind the unidentified object. He leaned on it, inhaling and exhaling painfully while clutching the violent drum pulsating and lacerating at his chest. His legs, no, his _whole body_, began to ache. He wished he had kept running so that everything would be numb again.

Slowly, his vision began to fixate. He now noticed that he was in a forest and that the thing currently supporting him was a tree. It was dark, really dark, so he concluded that it must have been around midnight.  
Once the pounding in his head and chest became bearable, and his breaths steadied, he tried to recall what it was he was doing that caused him to be in such a place at such a time.

He heard the cracking of sticks or branches, whichever it was didn't matter, the thing that mattered was _what_ was snapping the wood.  
"Why are you trying to escape me? You're the one who decided to confront me in the first place, _Eren_". The way his name was articulated pierced his ears and caused shivers down his spine.  
"_Think Eren, think!"_, he thought as he clutched his head. "_What does he mean that I __**confronted**__ him? What am I even doing here?".  
_

"Do you like this, Eren~? You always say how you despise us vampires, yet you always come back for more."  
_"What?", _Eren thought to himself, "_Vam—",_ and then it hit him like a train. He came here to slay another disgusting leech of humanity.  
"You won't escape from me this time, third time's a _charm_." The great fiend cheerfully chirped, once again emphasizing a word, and once again sending disgusting shivers down Eren's spine.

The steps neared.  
_"Third time…?"_ , Eren contemplated, "_I've met this daemon more than once?"  
"_I can't wait to see your fear-stricken face. To feel your body struggle with no avail as you beg for my mercy.", the vampire exclaimed, followed by a deep, sadistic, spine-chilling laugh.  
"I wonder what your blood will taste like? Will it be as sweet as your mother's?"  
"_Mother's." " Blood sweet as your mother's.", _Those words rang through his head like tinnitus.  
At first, the words confused him, they seemed foreign, a jarble of some sort. And then he understood. The whole situation sucked him in like a vortex. Eren came here to not only rid the world of another disgusting leech, but to avenge the horrid event of this monster murdering, and _draining_ his mother.

These vampires have came and overtaken mankind a century ago. At the age of 9, he lost his mother to one of these disgusting beasts. It was a calm, perfect day, and then vampires broke into Wall Maria, draining humanity's blood, and hope. Once news of the outbreak reached the people inside Wall Maria, it was far past too late, especially for Eren. The Jaegers were greeted of the news by one of the monsters crashing through a window, falsely assuring that there is nothing to worry about, that all of this will end _soon enough_.  
Eren clenched his fists and jaw as he recalled the horrid ordeal. He remembered the horrid look on his mother's face as she pleaded Eren to run, while the repulsing fiend drained his mother of life.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" The vampire questioned, "How I loved watching the hope drain from your innocent eyes. The sight was absolutely _gratifying_."

That's it, Eren had enough. He grabbed a silver knife from his sheath, took a deep breath, and revealed himself from behind the tree. Quickly scanning his environment, Eren located the sadistic beast about a mile North from where he was standing. "Not as _gratifying_ as the sight of you withering away by the force of my hands.", Eren retorted, gravely. "_Levi"_.  
With that, the monster quickly turned to face the hateful voice of his prey, smirking. "My, my, how I love to see that pain and determination on your face.", Levi replied, taking a few steps forward. " As much as I would love to see that pain and determination _**die and fade from your face**__!"_  
The monster charged at Eren with an unimaginable speed.

"_Shit", _Eren thought, _"Do __**not**__ back down now"._ Eren clenched his blade with as much force as he could and readied himself for the attack.  
Soon enough, Levi lunged at Eren, forcing an immense blow that almost lost Eren his balance. Eren struggled to point the knife at the monster's heart (if one even existed, anyway) but the way the monster clutched Eren's arms made it onerous. The struggling continued as Eren's blade was still a good 5 inches away from the target.  
"You've grown stronger from the last time you've challenged me", Levi praised, "But it's still not good _enough.__**"**_, Levi smirked and gave an extra forceful push. Eren gasped as he fell backward, body painfully striking the forest's cold, hard ground. Eren hoped that the sound of the crunching leaves and sticks covered his pained whine. Levi grinned as he got the upper hand and now had full control of Eren. "Well, well, well, point one for me, ne~?" Levi teased as he snatched the no-longer threatening blade out of the young boy's hand.


	2. Everlasting Rest

Everything was quiet again, aside from Eren's wavering breaths.  
Eren was lying uncomfortably on leaves and sticks , pinned down by his anathema. Levi was enjoyably sitting on top of Eren's hips, and pinning his arms above his head with one arm, and observing the blade with the other. "Tsk, tsk," He teased, "I honestly thought you were going to at least get _one_ hit on me this time.", Levi then turned his attention back to Eren, hoping to engulf in a terror-stricken face of his prey.  
Eren just stared at Levi, disgusted at how pathetic he felt of being pinned down by his anathema . He began to wriggle in hopes of escaping Levi's grip; No avail. "Oh my, what a delightful sight~", Levi chuckled, leaning in and placing the blade to the pitiful mortal's neck. "How are we going to escape this mess _now, _Eren~?", Levi teased, smirking into Eren's face.

Eren had noticed how vibrantly red Levi's eyes were. He was appalled at his poignant reflection in those dark red orbs.  
Eren became extremely uncomfortable when he noticed how close Levi's face was to his, so he attempted wriggling out of Levi's grip once again, which only caused the vampire's grin to widen at the former's failure.

"Allow me to ask you something once more", Levi playfully announced, only to be greeted with silence from the other. "Do you _enjoy_ this, Eren?".  
Eren's eyes widened as confusion shrouded his face.  
"Could it be that you actually like being pinned down like this? That you enjoy the rush and adrenaline of being chased and hunted down by—"  
"Hell no!" Eren interrupted, "No way in hell would I ever imagine enjoying being tormented by a fiend who leeched off my mother, and by a fiend whose race is eradicating my own.", he exclaimed.  
Levi laughed.  
"Really? Because honestly, you didn't have to waver when I lunged at you, you _could_ have gotten at least _some_ kind of mark on me, but you didn't."  
With that, Eren gave no response, his face just struck with shock and disbelief. "Th-that's not true…"

"_Is it?"_ Levi was surely enjoying toying with Eren's head. "What about when you hid, you could have kept running, but it seemed like you _wanted_ to be found, you _ wanted _to be pinned down, and you _ want_ to know what an eternal kiss feels like."  
Eren's face did not change, his eyes reflected that he was internally struggling with himself, trying to make sense of these accusations.

"N-no way…there's _no_ way I could…you're a_ monster_…I-I would _never_…", Eren could only reply in bits of sentences. His was withdrawn, eyes unfocused and voice distant and wavering as he only focused on his inner contemplation.  
"Oh, so you _do_ wonder, do you?"  
"Wh-what are you talking about? I-I just said there's no way I would ever—"  
"I knew, or at least _thought_ I knew that such things weren't of interest to you, but the fact that you're contemplating so deeply about it means that you _do_ wonder about it." Levi deviously replied.  
"I don't unders—"  
"Just think about it, Eren. If you honestly didn't care at all for it, there would be no hesitation what-so-ever. You would have replied with a determined negative answer."  
Eren responded with silence as he let all of this sink in. Levi was of course, more than satisfied with Eren's anguish.  
"So, what do you say, Eren? Shall I fulfill your _desires_~?", The words smoothed off Levi's tongue and slid like silk into Eren's ears.

Levi moved his face down to Eren's neck, just under his jaw-line. Eren's body shivered as Levi's hot breath warmed a small part of Eren's cold body. Levi pressed his lips on Eren's neck, trailing soft kisses down from under the jaw-line where he began, down to midway down his neck. Eren impulsively pulled his head back, giving Levi more room on his neck, and let out a soft gasp, forcing himself to suppress any moans attempting to furtively slide out of his lips. Levi smirked into Eren's neck.  
"I told you you've been longing for this".  
Then, Levi teasingly bit into Eren's neck just slightly from breaking skin, and began to suck on his skin.  
Eren could not suppress his next moan, "P-please stop! I told you I don't want this!", he exclaimed, hoping the other would ignore the contrasting sound he just produced.

Levi, still smirking (as usual) lifted his face and moved it to meet Eren's pleading jade eyes, close enough to where their lips were slight of a few inches apart.  
"Honestly, Eren, how long are you going to keep denying yourself the truth?", Levi loved the look of despair in Eren's eyes. "Your body language is contradicting every argument to try to uphold.", Levi courteously waited for a response that he knew would be no more than silence. "Like I said earlier", Levi moved his face down back to Eren's neck, on the new-formed hickey, "You're not going to escape me this time".

This time, without hesitation, Levi sensually licked Eren's neck, receiving a sharp gasp as feedback, and slowly bit into Eren's neck.  
Eren's body quickly filled with numbing endorphins, making him forget the whole situation. He forgot his whole self-disgust, and the hatred for the thing that is '_leeching'_ off of him, and he showed no self-restraint in expressing the immense pleasure he was currently receiving. Eren stretched his neck back as far as he could, showing Levi that he had his whole neck to work on. Their bodies stuck together as Eren impulsively raised his at the strike of the bite.  
Eren hadn't even noticed that Levi had let go of his wrists and that he was freely clutching onto the monster's back, pulling him closer, and _closer_, making sure that there was no space at all between the two.

Levi had now stuck his fangs into Eren's neck as deep as he could, and began sucking his blood much more hungrily, creating long, _loud_, pleasured moans from Eren.

Eren let go of all of his cares and thoughts, he was more captivated in succumbing to a world of ecstasy. Levi hadn't stopped, and Eren felt numb, cold, and light-headed. His vision was back to how it was when this whole ordeal got started, _blurry._ He began feeling sleepy, sleepier than he had ever felt before, the kind of sleepy you get when you lie down and fall asleep instantly and peacefully for a long, _long_ time; And he did exactly that.

He was tired of being forced into caring about the constant troubles of the world, _tired_ of remembering his failures, _tired_ of reliving the gruesome scene where his mother was stolen away from him, _tired_ of how he betrayed all of his beliefs and became subjugated not just by any of the things he referred to as _leeches_, but his _anathema_.

"_Maybe it's okay_", he thought to himself as the dark world around him got even darker than it already was (literally, and metaphorically) Maybe now, he could finally get his long-awaited rest he's been longing for. Maybe now, he could finally _rest_.


End file.
